Cinderella (Disney)
Cinderella is the main protagonist of Disney's 12th full-length animated feature film of the same name and its two sequels. She is the second Disney Princess in the official lineup. She was voiced by the late Ilene Woods in the original film and Jennifer Hale in the direct-to-video sequels and Ralph Breaks the Internet. In live action, Cinderella was portrayed by Lily James in the live action reboot of Cinderella, and she was also portrayed by Jessy Schram and Dania Ramirez in the television series Once Upon a Time. Biography Personality Both her mother and father passed away. She has been poorly taken care of by Lady Tremaine, her evil stepmother. She worked in the kitchen; her only friends were Major the horse, Bruno the bloodhound, Jaq, Gus, her Fairy Godmother, and a few more mice and birds all of whom helped her go to the ball. At the end of the first movie, she marries Prince Charming. Cinderella is a strong-willed and independent young woman who is truly beautiful because she doesn't let her anger and sorrow get the better of her. She is kind to most and is in no way depicted as naive or childish. She is extremely mature and has shown that she can overcome her obstacles without the aid of magic. She has also been shown to have a slightly sarcastic side to her, as seen in her comments about her stepfamily and Lucifer, but usually, keep such comments to herself. Cinderella has shown to be rather intelligent and/or clever especially thinking of how poorly raised she was after the absence of her parents. Cinderella is also resourceful by using her mother's old fashioned dress and imagining a beautiful ball gown. Physical Appearance In her initial appearance before changing to her maid suit, she wears a light blue long-sleeved collared nightgown adorned with a blue ribbon and black ballet flats from her maid suit. Her strawberry-blonde hair is tied in two low pigtails before she removes the blue ribbons in each side to make it loose.Cinderella is a beautiful, sweet, gentle, clever, classy, kind and attractive young woman. She is tall, slender and softly shaped with a mild face. She has fair skin, pink lips and twinkling blue eyes. Her hair is strawberry-blonde and shoulder-length with soft bangs. She wears a silverish-blue ballgown with sparkles all over, with a white petticoat and a light blue headband over her trademark french twist hairstyle which is pulled into a bun, along with pale blue earrings, light blue opera gloves, a black velvet choker around her neck, and dons clear glass slippers. She also wears dark pink lipstick. Appearances ''Cinderella'' In the original film, Cinderella is first seen as a young child with her father. She was very young when her mother died, and her father, wanting her to have a motherly figure and to be with more children, married a noblewoman called Lady Tremaine, who had two daughters named Drizella (the older daughter) and Anastasia (the younger daughter). However, after her father died, Lady Tremaine reveals her true colors and mistreated Cinderella by demoting her to a maid in her own house. Years later, Cinderella is shown as a mistreated young woman who dreams of escaping the torturous and miserable lifestyle she has to endure working as a maid for Lady Tremaine, Anastasia, Drizella, and Lucifer, Lady Tremaine's vicious and conniving cat. She is notable for being silenced repeatedly by Lady Tremaine, creating the assumption that Cinderella's job as a scullery maid requires her to do chores without speaking out. One day, when the family is invited to a royal ball at the Castle, Cinderella was told once she finished her duties she can go. The mice help Cinderella by making her a dress, but they used supply from old dresses from Anastasia and Drizella. When they see Cinderella in the dress, the jealous girls tear it apart. After they leave for the ball without Cinderella, she is visited by the magical Fairy Godmother. She gives Cinderella a new dress and a coach. She also turns the mice into horses and Major and Bruno into a coachman and a footman. She goes and ends up falling in love with Prince Charming, to the point that she loses track of time and she rushes back home, leaving one of the two magical glass slippers. The Prince orders The Grand Duke to find whoever fits the slipper. Just as Jaq and Gus managed to free Cinderella from being locked up in her bedroom, she stopped the Duke from leaving. Although the slipper he was carrying was broken, she revealed the other slipper she had, and it fits perfectly. Finally, Cinderella was chosen to marry the prince, and once Cinderella and the prince are married, they lived happily ever after. ''Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess'' Not shortly after the first film, Cinderella had a feeling about helping another princess. So before she and Anastasia reunite somewhat in the second film, during a sleeping incident at the ballroom in Enchancia, she was called upon a little princess, who's in distress, wearing a pendant, the Amulet of Avalor. Cinderella explains that when Sofia's in trouble, the amulet will summon one of the princesses to help her. Cinderella tells Sofia that the best way to solve the problem is to make amends with her stepsister Amber. Sofia is reluctant to do so, however, since Amber had treated her harshly since she first arrived at the castle. Cinderella tells Sofia that Princess Amber was only jealous because Sofia had gained more attention recently and that showing her compassion could help her change her views. She also tells her that she went through a similar thing with her two stepsisters, Drizella and Anastasia, of how their jealousy for her made them cold and cruel and if she had tried to make amends with them, maybe things would have been better for her now. She sings a song about her troubles she had with her stepsisters before departing. ''Cinderella II: Dreams Come True'' Jaq and Gus set off to make a new book to narrate what happens after the ending of the previous story, by stringing three segments of stories together, making three stories: "Aim to Please," "Tall Tail," and "An Uncommon Romance." In the first story, Cinderella and Prince Charming return home and soon a party begins. In "Tall Tail", she works on planning to build up a festival. The mouse named Jaq in the previous film has transformed into a human named Sir Hugh. In the third story, called "An Uncommon Romance," she helps her stepsister Anastasia reconcile with the baker. Towards the end of the film, she reads a book the mice have already made for her to them all. ''Cinderella III: A Twist in Time'' Cinderella and Prince Charming are celebrating their anniversary. Lady Tremaine, however, gets a hold of the Fairy Godmother's wand and uses her ill-gotten powers to reverse time and to send Cinderella back into the events surrounding the first film. This time, however, the story is changed when new situations arise: the slipper is modified to fit Anastasia's foot and she is promised to Prince Charming. Cinderella, along with her mouse friends, sets out to put things right and bring her stepmother to justice once and for all. Cinderella soon convinces Prince Charming she is the girl from the ball and the wedding takes place that night. Before the wedding occurs, Lady Tremaine transforms Anastasia into a beautiful Cinderella clone and sends the real Cinderella to be killed off by Lucifer. Cinderella prevails and rushes back to the castle and makes it to her wedding just as the vows are being exchanged. But to Cinderella's amazement, and Lady Tremaine's fury, Anastasia stops the wedding herself by saying 'I...don't'. Cinderella protects Anastasia for her honesty and defeats Lady Tremaine. She is finally able to reconcile with a remorseful Anastasia and marry the Prince. The newly reformed Anastasia joins Cinderella in her royal family. ''Ralph Breaks the Internet'' In Ralph Breaks the Internet, Cinderella appears as a netizen residing in Oh My Disney as a cast member. She and the other Disney princesses greet net users that most relate to them after answering a "Which Disney Princess Are You?" quiz. While visiting the site, Vanellope von Schweetz gets into trouble with First Order Stormtroopers. She manages to find refuge in the Disney princesses' private quarters, where the ladies are on break; Cinderella can be seen picking leaves from Pocahontas's hair. The princesses immediately lunge at Vanellope, believing her to be a threat; Cinderella breaks the glass slipper and threatens to use it as a weapon. To their surprise, however, Vanellope reveals to be a princess, as well. Pocahontas questions what kind of princess Vanellope is; Cinderella asks if animals talk to Vanellope while holding her mice, though she denies. When Vanellope notes that she doesn't have a mom in response to Jasmine, Cinderella excitedly relates. After declaring Vanellope an official princess, Cinderella becomes interested in Vanellope's casual modern attire. As the other princesses take an interest, as well, Cinderella has the mice seam comfy modern clothes for each of the girls. Cinderella's outfit consists of a pale silvery-blue top that reads "G2G" with the artwork of the pumpkin carriage—a nod to her midnight deadline, light blue pants, and brown flats. After changing, Cinderella lounges on a beanbag decorated with Fairy Godmother's magic sparkles and sighs, "So this is love..." and declares Vanellope the "queen of comfy" as she and the others enjoy the comfort of their new outfits. She and the other princesses then get into a conversation about songs. Vanellope explains that she's never had a song of her own. The princesses encourage her to find one by thinking about what she desires most while looking into the water; Cinderella references the times she would sing to bubbles while cleaning her stepmother's château. During the climax of the film, Cinderella and the princesses notice Vanellope's friend, Wreck-It Ralph, plummeting to his doom. They rally together to rescue the bad guy; Cinderella supplies Jaq and Gus with sewing material. After Ralph is safe, Cinderella and the princesses formally introduce themselves as friends of Vanellope's, befriending Ralph as well. ''Cinderella (2015) Cinderella appears in the 2015 remake, once again as the main protagonist. In this film, her real name is '''Ella', but her stepfamily called her Cinderella because she had cinders on her face. She was portrayed by Lily James. ''Teacher's Pet'' Cinderella makes a cameo appearance at the end of the Teacher's Pet movie; she is shown holding a frog during the closing song. ''Kingdom Hearts'' series Cinderella is one of the classic Disney characters who appears in Kingdom Hearts. She plays a small but important role in the game as one of the Princesses of Heart. Her world was destroyed by Maleficent, but she was taken into captivity. ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep'' Cinderella's role and backstory in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep is more or less the same as it is in the film. During Ventus' visit, he assists her mouse friend, Jaq, in making a dress for her while Cinderella finishes her chores. Despite his appearance, Cinderella believes him to be a mouse due to his unexplained 4 1/2 inch size. After Anastasia and Drizella angrily tear apart her dress, Cinderella runs to the garden in tears just as Terra arrives and encourages her to continue to believe in her dreams for a better future. Eventually, her Fairy Godmother helps her make a beautiful ball gown and a carriage to take her to the ball, with Terra as her bodyguard. While at the ball, she meets the Prince and they fall instantly in love with each other. While dancing, she and the prince are suddenly interrupted by a gigantic Unversed until Terra comes to their rescue. But not soon after the Unversed is defeated the clock strikes midnight and she is forced to leave the ball before the Fairy Godmother's magic runs out. As she runs through the Grand Hall, she loses a slipper. Prince Charming declares to find the girl of his dreams with the glass slipper by letting every girl in the kingdom try it on. Lady Tremaine, having discovered that Cinderella is the girl at the ball, locks her in her room and attempts to make one of her daughters the Prince's bride. However, Aqua and Jaq cooperate and manage to free Cinderella just before the Grand Duke can leave. Like in the film, Lady Tremaine trips him and the slipper breaks to pieces before she can try it on, but Cinderella pulls out the second glass slipper from her pocket and uses it to replace the broken one. The Grand Duke is about to take her to the castle when Lady Tremaine summons a gigantic Unversed to attack the princess. Aqua manages to destroy it and bring her safely to Prince Charming. During the ending credits, she is seen dancing around the ballroom with the prince while Jaq and the Fairy Godmother look on. ''Kingdom Hearts'' Sometimes after the events of Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, her world was consumed by the Heartless and she was taken and held deep within Hollow Bastion until all seven Princesses were collected. It is unknown when she was captured but from scenes, it can be assumed it was before Snow White and Alice placing her as either second captured or third either before or after Belle. Once her heart was restored, she stays behind in the castle of Hollow Bastion with the other five princesses to hold back the darkness lurking out of the Final Keyhole, until Sora returns and closes it. Though the Final Keyhole is sealed, Cinderella and the others feel another dark power approaching from somewhere else (End of the World where Kingdom Hearts is held), and asks Sora to stop Xehanort's Heartless from fulfilling his evil plans while they remain behind to protect Hollow Bastion. When Kingdom Hearts is sealed, Cinderella is returned to her world. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Cinderella is absent in Kingdom Hearts II, though her name was part of the password that allowed access to the DTD dataspace in Space Paranoids. ''Kilala Princess'' In the manga series Kilala Princess, Cinderella plays an important role in Kilala's quest of royalty. Kilala enters Cinderella's world after getting shot in the back and transferring her conscience into it. While helping Cinderella with her chores, the maid also teaches Kilala how to eat, dance and walk like a princess. Her mouse friends secretly help her make a dress for the royal ball. After her sisters tear it apart, Kilala confronts them and accidentally loses her Magic Tiara. The Fairy Godmother shows up later than expected, and makes a princess gown, carriage and escorts for Cinderella. Affected by the tiara's magic, the Fairy's power will run out sooner than expected if the tiara is still in the Tremaine sisters' hands. With the fairy godmother's magic, Kilala manages to get to the palace and steal back the tiara before Anastasia can use it to hypnotize the prince. Cinderella and the Prince meet and dance romantically till midnight. Kilala later receives a clear crystal. Cinderella is last seen witnessing Kilala receive her magic gem: an emerald. ''Kinect Disneyland Adventures'' Cinderella plays a major role in the game, appearing as a meet-and-greet character in Fantasyland. When she meets the player for the first time, she gives them a magic wand from the Fairy Godmother as a reward for their hard work. If the player is female, Cinderella will ask her to accompany her to the ball and gather some supplies so that she and the mice can make a dress. While the mice are making the dress, Cinderella asks if the player can find food for them. She also asks if the player can find more thread. Disney Parks and Resorts Dream Along With Mickey Cinderella appears at Disney parks around the world in parades, shows and as a meetable character. In every show with mixed Disney characters, there is a princess scene and Cinderella is in every show that have mixed Disney Characters. Cinderella has also become an icon for the Disney Parks. In this show, Cinderella appears when Minnie wishes to be a princess and Cinderella and Prince Charming enjoys a dance along with Snow White, The Prince, Aurora, Prince Phillip, Mickey, and Minnie. ''World of Color'' Cinderella makes an appearance at the end during the show's finale. In her scene, it shows her transforming into a princess from the Fairy Godmother's magic. ''Fantasmic! Cinderella plays a role in the popular live show ''Fantasmic! where she joins Snow White, the Prince, Ariel, Prince Eric, Belle and Beast. Cinderella stars in her sequence in the Tokyo DisneySea version. Disney Princesses In the Disney Princess franchise, Cinderella is the most popular of all the princesses and she is the leader of the Disney Princesses. In many Disney Princess group images, Cinderella is seen in the middle showing her leadership. Trivia *Cinderella is the second Disney Princess after Snow White in 1937. *Cinderella's hair color has often been the subject of debate among fans. In the original film, Cinderella's hair seems to be of a light orange tone, classifying her as either a redhead or a ginger as her hair had been officially called "burnt orange". In the franchise and the Disney parks, Cinderella's hair is publicized as bright yellow, making her a golden-blonde, although her hair remained orange-ish in the original film and the second sequel. The most common consensus is that she is a strawberry-blonde, which is blonde hair bearing an orange tint. *Her shoe size is mentioned in the third movie which is a size 4 1/2 in woman's. *Cinderella is one of the two oldest Disney Princesses, the other one being Tiana from The Princess and the Frog. Both of them are 19 years-old in their movies. **Interestingly, both Cinderella and Tiana were first shown as little girls at the beginning of their respective films. *The symbolic message of the glass slippers is that Cinderella is so delicate that she can walk in glass shoes and not break them. It is also symbolic how she can be comfortable in glass shoes, meaning to she can easily adapt to typically "uncomfortable" situations. *Cinderella is derived from the French word Cendrillon, which translates in English as "little ash girl". *The only mention of Cinderella's mother was in the first movie when she showed the mice a dress that belonged to her that she was planning to fix up for the ball. *Unlike how Cinderella's iconic Ballgown is featured in the original feature film, there are few differences in its depiction in the Disney parks and ice shows. The first being is that a bow is part of the gown, the second is that the hair is blonde and not burnt orange, and third being is that silver slippers are worn in the parks, instead of transparent plastic type slippers to pass for 'glass' slippers. *In the movie, Cinderella wears a whitish-silver dress to the ball. However, in most merchandise, this is changed to a bright blue dress. *Cinderella makes a cameo appearance in the pilot movie for Sofia the First, Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess. External Links *Cinderella - Disney Wiki *Cinderella - The Keyhole Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Damsels Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Orphans Category:Monarchs Category:Selfless Category:In Love Category:Movie Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Manga Heroes Category:Loyal Category:Titular Category:Neutral Good Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Related to Villain Category:Teenagers Category:Animal Kindness Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Big Good Category:Optimists Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Successful Category:Narrators Category:Famous Category:Wealthy Category:Once Upon a Time Heroes Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Aristocrats Category:House of Mouse Heroes Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Voice of Reason Category:Bond Creator Category:Poor Category:Sophisticated Category:Archenemy Category:Tragic Category:Extravagant Category:Honest Category:Determinators Category:Scapegoat Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Insecure Category:Master Orator Category:Pure Good Category:Feminists Category:Obsessed Category:Unwanted Category:Misguided Category:Sensational Six Heroes